transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Noah's training pt 3
The steel doors slide open and allow you access to the training room inside. EDC Training Room A large room where EDC come to blow off steam, stay in shape, and improve their skills. The northern side of the room is set up so that Exo-Suits can spar, there's obvious scorch marks along the walls on that end. The south side of the roop has floor mats set up for hand to hand combat. To the east is some training equipment and punching bags. Surrounding the rings are stands for those who wait their turns or watch. Last, in the center of the room is a combat training drone that can adjust to the individual's needs. Contents: Training Drone - EDC Obvious exits: West leads to Hangar Bay . Noah Wolfe says, "Hey, who's free? I need to do something and could use some help in the training room." Private Jayson Redfield may be on leave, but he's still got his radio in case of emergencies! And...he yawns. "S'up, Noah?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "what's on your mind Noah?" Sam says, "Available, yes." Noah Wolfe says, "Who knows how to use a centrifuge?" Sam enters from the Hangar Bay . Sam has arrived. Talazia Keldahoff says, "For G-training, or separating elements." Private Jayson Redfield says, "Uh...don't think I do." Noah Wolfe says, "G-training. I noticed I never did that and it's required. No time like the present, right?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "Yeah...can I, like, pass?" He pauses. "Plus I'm in New York. Hee!" Noah Wolfe is off to the side of the door, just clipping on his armored vest of his hard flight suit. With a double snap, the plating is in place and Noah picks up his gloves. He looks at the door opening and notices Sam. "Hey..." Talazia Keldahoff says, "G-training huh? You trying to get checked out for a Talon, Noah?" Dee-Kal says, "Apologies... I must also pass... (stifles a yawn)..." Noah Wolfe says, "Ah...a Talon. Yeah." Sam scratches the back of his head and looks over at Noah. He's in civvies, likely having gone off-duty a couple hours ago. "Hello.." he greets quietly. "Er.. how can assist?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "all right. See you there, Noah." Talazia Keldahoff enters from the Hangar Bay . Talazia Keldahoff has arrived. Private Jayson Redfield says, "Have fuuun..." Sound of a cat meowing. "AHH, Leo, get off the counter!" Talazia Keldahoff chuckles into the radio. "send Leo our love, Jayse. come back safe." Private Jayson Redfield says, "Oh, this is still on...? Uh, yeah, okay. But hey, he's a cat--he loves everyone." Dee-Kal says, "If anyone smurfs... (yawns) ... sees Apocry-sama in the next few days could you let me or Sam-u-el know, onegai..?" Noah Wolfe nods and motions to the large device off to the side of the training room. It, of course, is a centrifuge. Blue, fully enclosed, the best money can buy. Noah says, "Just set me up for a run on it." The controls look fairly simple, dial for the speed. On and off switch. An emergency abort switch both in the pod that spins around and at the controls where Sam will operate it. Talazia Keldahoff giggles as she makes our way in. "wow. NASA has one like this too." Dee-Kal says, "Love and ear-tickles to Leo, Jaycee." Sam looks over the controls. A dial, a switch, and a button. Very complicated. He steps up into the control 'booth' and looks them over. "Yes.. have parameters?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "You bet..." Dee-Kal says, "I am working on rebuilding a Talon for my certification, but I need to smurf how to fix a human or Nebulan also... it is equally important. (YAWNS) Ohh! As is getting sleep. Apologies... Oyasumi...Good night." Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "Just let's see how far I can go." He opens the second door leading to the pod and spinning arm. Opening the canopy, he slips in and buckles up in the harness. Then has second thoughts. Clutching his hands together, he takes a few deep breaths and tells himself over and over he won't die. Sam is in complete control. "Ready when you are..." he says as he closes the hatch. He hopes his recent training toughening himself up will help. That and he needs this if he's going to be piloting a SV-52 Air armor. Marissa Faireborn says, "Good night, Dee-Kal." Sam goes through the INCREDIBLY COMPLICATED procedure of turning the dial to '1' and flipping the 'on' switch. He pushes the intercom button so he can speak with Noah. "Lowest setting." On cue, the machinery begins to move in a lazy circle. "Accelerating to.." he checks the readout, "one gravity.. erm.. gee." Noah Wolfe wouldn't be able to do it and still hop in the pod in time. Though if the controls were inside....Noah considers that while the machine slowly spins him around. He feels the tug, which is about the same as a lazy turn in his Warthog. Noah says, "More." and grips the two joysticks attached to the arm rests. Sam turns the dial slowly up to '3,' or about the peak force on a modern roller coaster. There's a significant lag time between setting the controls and achieving the requested g-force, a safety precaution designed to limit stress on the machinery. "Approaching sustained 3-g load. Are okay?" Noah Wolfe smiles as he actually enjoys this, but is having a hard time moving his head without some effort. "It's not so bad." he grunts out, as he closes his eyes so the room doesn't spin so badly through the little window in front of the pod. It's just like those NASA test you see in movies! There's a camera pointing at Noah and everything. Sam turns the dial up to '5.' "Approaching 5-g. May begin to experience deleterious effects." And the centrifuge spins and spins and spins and spins and spins, whipping around faster and faster. Even before it hits 4, Noah starts really feeling the effects. Especially after the euphoria wears off. Noah notices it's getting harder to breathe and most of his body organs feel like they're about to go out into his pants. His face begins to wobble and stretch outwards with Noah squinting in order to see. But he stays alert and wake but only just. It hits 4.5 and Noah's vision starts to blurr and his head droops to the side then lifts his head back upright. "M...more." he says through clenched teeth. Sam glances over at Talazia, then turns the dial some more. Noah slowly begins to push through the fighter-pilot ranges, starting at 6-g and ending up at 9. The white-out range, where the subject might experience tunnel-vision, loss of color vision, inability to interpret verbal commands or any of several other effects on the way towards blacking out. Sam has a helpful guideline up on a monitor, and reports, "If you can respond, please report any anomalous sensory inputs." Noah Wolfe says, "R...." he stumbles though the words, even at 6.5gs. He fights blacking out by squeezing his lower body muscles and forcing blood to stay in the upper body. He slumps his shoulders, which causes him to breathe a little easier. But as it hits 7, Noah let's go and drops off. The loss of colors and tunnel vision and blackouts all happen more or less at once. His head flops to the side with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Talazia Keldahoff looks to sam. "turn it off. Sam frowns and hits the shut-off button. The machine begins to cycle down. The centrifuge eventually comes to rest. Noah Wolfe slowly comes back as the machine starts to slow down. Noah mumbles, "R...right. More..." then feels no movement. "Is it over?" he says, sounding a little weak from the ordeal. Talazia Keldahoff shakes her head. "you blacked out sweetie. it's called....failing." Sam walks over to check on Noah, reaching to check his pulse on his wrist. "Yes. Lost consciousness approximately seven point zero three gee." Talazia Keldahoff says, "yeah....so off to the infirmary, noah. Sam...can ya help?" Noah Wolfe frowns and sighs, then flinches feeling his butt hurting, but he's not about to complain about that. "Well, first time and all that. Best to try it again after the bruses heal..." he says after Sam checks the pulse, which is beating normally for someone who just passed out. He grasps the central harness and twists releasing the locks. He pushes himself out of the pod and mmms softly in pain, but is still willing to move. Sam offers Noah his hand to help him out of the pod. "Yes, should be seen by medical staff. You are feeling better, however, yes?" Noah Wolfe twists his head down and to the side hearing things pop, but it feels good. Noah says, "Of course I should, and yeah, give me a few minutes and I should be good." He starts slowly walking, feeling like an old man just trodding along. Mostly because his butt is all brused and his muscles feel like they're all in pain.